La surprise de Sébastian
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Un OS ! Ciel à 14 ans , Sébastian lui offre un cadeau ...Mais quel genre de cadeau ?


**Os Kuroshitsuji** :

**La surprise de Sébastian** :

Point de vue Ciel :

« Bonjour Monsieur , il est l 'heure de vous réveiller ! » entendis-je , comme tous les matins

Sébastian tira les rideaux laissant apparaître le soleil. Je remontais la couverture pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas le moment :

« Voyons Monsieur , ne vous comportez pas comme un gamin , de plus vous avez un programme chargé ! »

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de son programme

« Je t'appellerais lorsqu'il sera l'heure ou plutôt lorsque j'aurais décidé de me réveiller ! »

J'imaginais son sourire en coin :

« Je pense qu'il va falloir que je devienne pénible , Monsieur ? » répliqua t-il

« Tu es déjà pénible , je te signale ! »

« Bien »

Sur ce , il ôta les couvertures qu'il tira et plia au bout du lit. Il me tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Je mis mes bras sur mon visage. C'est alors que je sentis ses poignets sur mes chevilles , je rêve ou il était en train de me tirer du lit ?

Effectivement , je glissais sur le drap , je me redressais et vit qu'il rigolait en me voyant aussi agité.

« Et en plus tu te moques de moi ! » grognai-je en me relevant

Même debout sur le lit , j'étais plus petit que lui , il fallait que je lui montre qui est le patron et qu'on ne me désobéis pas. Je brandis ma main qui aurait dû s'écraser sur sa joue , mais il la saisit bien avant.

« Allons , pourquoi recourir à la force ? » sourit-il

« Tu me désobéis , tu es mon pion , tu dois obéir ! »

« Pas besoin de s'énerver , surtout le jour de ces 14 ans ! » sourit-il , une nouvelle fois .

« Mon anniversaire ? »

« Oui , c'est aujourd'hui , je vous ai préparé une belle surprise ! »

« Quelle genre de surprise ? »

« Mais voyons , si je vous le dis ce ne serait plus une surprise , en plus je suis sûr que l'adorerez ! »

« Mouais » marmonai-je

« Alors , vous êtes vous enfin décidé à vous lever ! »

« Je sais pas , si c'est pour avoir Finnian , Bardroy , May Linn , et peut être bien Madame Red et Lau …. Et toi… sur le dos ! »

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et prit mes affaires :

« Allez , Bocchan , vous brûlez ! » dit-il en me tendant les affaires

Je sortis de ma chambre une fois que je fus habillé. Et dans mon salon , quelques ami(e)s étaient là :

Finnian , Bardroy , May Linn , Elizabeth , Lau , Ran Mao , Madame Red , Grell Sutcliff , Undertaker , Aberline , Prince Soma , Aghni ... et Sébastian .

J'étais stupéfais :

« C'était ça ta surprise ? » demandai-je à Sébastian , tandis que les salutations et embrassades étaient terminées .

« Non , vous l'aurez plus tard , soyez patient ! »

La journée passa vite , j'eus beaucoup de cadeaux ( Note de l'auteur : Le plus drôle celui de Grell , une poupée Sébastian pas très ressemblante , que veut-il que Ciel fasse avec ça ? )

Et le soir nous fîmes un délicieux repas jusqu'au moment ou tout le monde repartit et que les domestiques aillent se coucher , sauf Sébastian .

Je n'avais toujours pas reçu le mystérieux cadeau de Sébastian . Alors que je posais mon bandeau sur ma table de nuit , Sébastian arriva une boîte dans les mains . Sur cette boîte il y avait la marque de notre pacte :

« Joyeux Anniversaire Bocchan ! » murmura t-il

Et il ouvrit la boîte . Dans la seconde suivante , tout fût noir . C'est alors que je vis quelque chose de blanc , une … lanterne cinématique , lorsque je m'approchais , je vis que c'était la mienne .

Je plongeais dans ma vie :

Ma naissance mes apprentissages de la vie ma première rencontre avec Madame Red et Elizabeth mes anniversaires la mort de mes parents mon pacte avec le démon mon retour au manoir Phantomhive mon engagement dans les usines le retour de mes amies le jour de mes 14 ans et ce soir ….

Voilà en quelques mots , comment se résumait ma vie jusqu'à maintenant ….

Je revins enfin à moi et vis Sébastian fermer la boîte :

« Comment as-tu obtenu ma Lanterne Cinématique ? » lui demandai-je

« Grell me l'a gentiment passé ! Mais bon , comment avez vous trouvé votre cadeau ? »

« Très original et émouvant ! »

« Vous pouvez la garder mais elle continuera de s'agrandir ! »

« Merci Sébastian ! »

« Derien Bocchan , et Joyeux Anniversaire ! »

…

**Alors ? Vous avez des avis , ce One-Shot était juste comme ça , pour m'amuser !**

**J'en récrirais plein bientôt , mais la je dois aussi me concentrer sur mes deux fictions ( encore sur Black Butler :D ) **

**Bon aller je vous laisse , n'hésitez pas à me demander s'il y a quelque chose qui vous choque et que vous n'avez pas compris , allez j'arrête de parler … Bisous ! **


End file.
